Tal pai, tal filho
by Amy Lupin
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. James não se cansava de olhar para Harry. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles. James só não imaginava que eles tivessem mais do que a aparência em comum. SLASH Sirius/Harry James/Sirius mencionado


**Autora: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Tal pai, tal filho  
**Par:** Sirius/Harry (Sirius/James apenas mencionado)  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Nº de palavras:** 6.389  
**Resumo:** James não se cansava de olhar para Harry. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles. James só não imaginava que eles tivessem mais do que a aparência em comum.  
**Avisos:** AU (Universo Alternativo)  
**Notas:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio n° 213:** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

"Ahh!" Sirius empurrou o prato de comida e afastou o corpo da mesa, a cadeira apoiada apenas nas pernas traseiras. "Lily, eu já passei da idade de comer desse jeito. Tenho um físico a manter, você não deveria cozinhar tão bem!" disse, tamborilando no abdome reto – aos trinta e sete anos de sua vida solteira.

James sabia que ele fazia isso só para provar sua teoria de que o casamento fazia as pessoas relaxarem com a própria aparência.

Lily sorriu. "Eu sei que você só diz isso para ser convidado sempre para o jantar, Sirius."

"Esse aí não engorda de ruindade" disse James, abocanhando um último pedaço de bisteca.

"Então você está ficando visivelmente cada vez mais bonzinho, Prongs" Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar, apontando para o abdome já não tão reto do melhor amigo. "E depois você ainda me pergunta por que eu não me caso! E não adianta disfarçar a barriga!"

"Eu não estou disfarçando! Não tenho o que disfarçar!" indignou-se James, mantendo a postura mais correta e murchando a barriga. Ele lançou um olhar reprovador ao filho, que ria abertamente, sentado a seu lado na mesa: "Até você, Harry?"

"Me desculpe, pai" Harry tentou segurar o riso, porém falhou ao trocar um olhar com o padrinho.

"Ora, querido, não há nada de errado com sua barriguinha-" começou Lily, porém Harry e Sirius irromperam em gargalhadas, interrompendo a seriedade de sua observação.

"Hey, eu não tenho _barriguinha_" defendeu-se James, cruzando os braços.

Sirius limpou a boca num guardanapo de papel.

"Eu adoraria discutir isso com você por horas, Prongs, mas já está tarde" ele se levantou. "Ah, Harry, você nem vai acreditar! Consegui ingressos para o jogo de amanhã!"

"O quê?" exclamaram Harry e James ao mesmo tempo e Lily fez aquela expressão que James conhecia muito bem.

'Quadribol, de novo...' ela dizia apenas pelo torcer do lábio superior.

"Sinto muito, Prongs, amigão, mas só consegui dois ingressos..."

James nem tentou disfarçar a decepção.

"Tudo bem, eu já deveria ter me acostumado a ser trocado pelo meu próprio filho."

"Então" Sirius limpou a garganta. "Harry, você quer aproveitar e ir dormir no meu apartamento? Assim nós podemos dar uma volta amanhã antes do jogo, o que me diz?"

"É claro que eu quero!" exclamou Harry, já se levantando.

Porém Lily pôs uma mão em seu braço e James desviou os olhos, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

"Hey, Hey, espere um segundo, mocinho. Eu não me lembro de ter sido questionada sobre o assunto" ela dirigiu-se para Sirius reprovadoramente.

"Ora, Lily, por favor-" começou Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que Harry choramingava: "Por favor, mãe-"

Lily negou com a cabeça, irredutível.

"Harry, você já passou praticamente a semana inteira na casa do seu padrinho. Dê um tempo agora."

James, que estava alisando a toalha da mesa, sentiu o olhar dos outros dois fazendo buracos em seu crânio antes mesmo de ouvir as súplicas do filho e do amigo: "Pai...?" "James...?"

Foi a vez de James limpar a garganta.

"Lily, querida, Harry está de férias, seja razoável..."

Lily cruzou os braços encarando o marido com uma seriedade tamanha que fez seu estômago afundar. James engoliu em seco, o sorriso amarelo vacilante nos poucos segundos tensos que se seguiram.

"Faça como quiser, James" ela cedeu com um olhar que prometia que James teria muito trabalho se quisesse que alguma coisa acontecesse ainda àquela noite. O que um pai não fazia pelo filho...

"Eu vou pegar minhas coisas" disse Harry, rumando para as escadas antes que o pai tivesse tempo de mudar de idéia.

"Não se preocupe, Lily, eu vou cuidar bem dele, prometo" assegurou Sirius, já se encaminhando para a sala, ao que seus anfitriões o acompanharam.

Lily sorriu bondosamente.

"Eu não duvido disso, Sirius. Só não quero incomodar. Harry está de férias, mas você tem que cuidar da sua vida também."

"Imagine! Harry não me dá trabalho algum! Ele é um garoto incrível, você sabe" Sirius deu um beijo de despedida em Lily. Em seguida, juntou James pelos ombros dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. "E não fique enciumado, Prongs, mês que vem seremos só você, eu e um campeonato inteiro de quadribol pela frente."

"Claro, quando Harry estiver em Hogwarts e você não tiver outra opção que não seja eu" respondeu James, sarcástico. Por mais que brincasse sobre o assunto, no fundo realmente sentia um pouco de ciúme do modo como Sirius tratava Harry. Costumava ser a primeira opção do melhor amigo em tudo antes que Harry tivesse idade suficiente para passear com o padrinho.

"Se você não quiser, eu ainda posso chantagear Moony. Você sabe que eu sempre acabo conseguindo companhia. Eu seria capaz de arrastar até Lily comigo se você não se opusesse, não é mesmo, gatinha?" Sirius piscou para Lily destilando seu charme, fazendo-a sorrir.

James deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo.

"Seu cara-de-pau! Vem na minha casa, janta comigo, leva meu filho embora e ainda dá em cima da minha mulher!"

Sirius se empertigou insolente. Harry logo se juntou a eles com uma mochila nas costas e beijou os pais antes de jogar Pó de Flu na lareira e sumir em meio às chamas verdes. Sirius o seguiu no momento seguinte, agradecendo pelo jantar e desejando boa noite ao casal.

"Então quer dizer que temos a casa só para nós dois hoje?" James comentou, inocente, mas Lily fez questão de lhe refrescar a memória sobre seu desagrado apenas com um olhar atravessado.

"Eu não gosto quando você passa por cima da minha autoridade desse jeito, James" ela repreendeu, sentando-se na poltrona.

No mesmo instante o gato**¹**, que até então estivera enroscado no tapete perto da porta, pulou em seu colo e ronronou ao receber os carinhos da dona.

James suspirou e se largou no sofá maior.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe, querida, mas Harry anda tão sozinho ultimamente que eu realmente não vejo motivo em mantê-lo dentro de casa. Depois que Ron e Hermione começaram a namorar ele não tem saído muito de casa. Às vezes eu me pergunto se isso é bom ou ruim. Por um lado, ele não corre o risco de ter más companhias – você sabe como são os adolescestes de hoje em dia. Mas por outro ele não se diverte, não aproveita."

"É, talvez você tenha razão" Lily ficou pensativa por alguns instantes e James se permitiu respirar aliviado. Dessa vez até que tinha sido fácil!

Esticou os dedos para alcançar o Profeta Diário na mesinha de centro. Já tinha feito uma leitura dinâmica no jornal de manhã, mas sempre reservava um tempinho à noite para a seção de esportes. Abriu nas paginas indicadas na primeira folha e observou o jogador da foto marcar um gol espetacular.

"Sabe, James" Lily interrompeu sua leitura poucos minutos depois e James fez um som para indicar que estava ouvindo, apesar de continuar a ver a programação dos jogos da temporada. "Eu estava pensando, você não acha que está na hora de ter uma conversa séria com Harry sobre sexo?"

A última palavra fez com que James abaixasse o jornal para encarar a esposa. Riu, porém ela não o acompanhou.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Claro que estou!" disse Lily, gesticulando. "Como você mesmo disse, Harry está sozinho, não tem muitos amigos. Quem garante que ele não vá cometer alguma idiotice com a primeira garota que se aproximar?"

"Ora, Lily, Harry não é nenhum garotinho estúpido" James tentou voltar a atenção ao jornal, mas Lily prosseguiu.

"Mas está carente! James, eu sei que ele é um garoto excelente. Ele é meu filho, eu estou acostumada a dizer isso para os outros! Ele nunca deu trabalho, sempre foi esforçado, dedicado, obediente... mas não deixa de ser um adolescente-"

"Ele fez dezessete anos mês passado!" argumentou James, desistindo do jornal. "Se era pra cometer alguma idiotice, já teria feito há muito tempo, Lily! E, céus, eu na idade dele já sabia tudo sobre sexo, morreria de vergonha se meu pai resolvesse ter esse tipo de conversa comigo. Aliás, eu já estava namorando você com a idade dele."

"Eu sei, James" disse Lily, paciente. "Não estou dizendo que ele não sabe do assunto, mas é sempre bom dar alguns conselhos. Harry é tão inocente às vezes! Você se lembra das namoradinhas dele no quinto e sexto ano? Ele sempre as trazia pra cá e ficava jogando xadrez na sala com Ron e Hermione."

James pensou em lembrar a esposa de que, no total, os alunos passavam apenas vinte por cento do ano em casa e que era fácil ser comportado durante esse tempo sabendo que no restante do ano eles estariam num castelo imenso cheio de salas vazias e becos escuros pra compensar o tempo perdido. Pensou também em comentar que tinha começado sua vida sexual com quatorze anos, mas lembrou-se a tempo que Lily não sabia dos detalhes sobre isso e que não era o momento – nem nunca seria – de lhe contar.

"Além disso" continuou Lily "é nosso dever como pais alertar nossos filhos. Estão desenvolvendo algumas pesquisas n-"

"Ah, não, não me venha novamente com a psicologia daquela revista idiota que você lê!"

"Não é idiota!" retrucou Lily, indignada. "Faz muito sentido! Se todos os pais se preocupassem em ter esse tipo de conversa com os filhos não haveria tantas adolescentes grávidas nem tantas doenças entre os jovens! Eu fico preocupada também com Harry passando tanto tempo na companhia de Sirius. Não que eu não confie nele" Lily emendou antes que James protestasse. "Eu confio, sei que ele protegeria o afilhado com a vida, como a você, a Remus ou a mim, mas, convenhamos, Sirius não é nenhum exemplo de maturidade. Ele é inconseqüente e malicioso demais para o nosso Harry. E os dois passam tanto tempo juntos que eu não duvido nada que, se Harry tivesse alguma dúvida, correria para contar ao padrinho. Eu prefiro que _você_ dê essa abertura para ele, James. Para que ele se sinta à vontade para recorrer a você e não a Sirius."

James esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. Sabia reconhecer a derrota. Tentar argumentar seria perda de tempo.

"Está bem, eu vou conversar com Harry."

"Ótimo" Lily assentiu, satisfeita.

Ela sempre conseguia o que queria. Talvez Sirius tivesse razão sobre ele ter amolecido.

**--oOo--**

James tomou um banho demorado enquanto Lily ouvia a rádio-novela. Ficou pensando sobre a conversa com Harry, como deveria abordar o assunto com o filho e até que ponto deveria questionar sobre as experiências sexuais do filho sem parecer enxerido. Não chegou a conclusão alguma. Não tinha nem idéia de como começar a conversa.

Assim que saiu do chuveiro, Lily apontou para uma trouxinha de roupa em cima da cama.

"Harry esqueceu de levar o pijama, James. Você não quer dar um pulinho na casa do Sirius pra levar pra ele?"

"Tem certeza que ele não tem outro?" James perguntou, secando os cabelos em frente ao espelho. Lembrou-se de quando passava horas tentando decidir como seu cabelo ficava melhor, apesar de Sirius sempre dizer que não via diferença alguma. Ultimamente sequer se olhava no espelho.

"Ele tem outro, mas não gosta. Além disso, os dois estavam na gaveta."

"Há essa hora ele já deve ter pegado uma camisa de Sirius emprestada, querida, eu não acho que tenha necessidade de levar. Além disso, já está tarde, eles devem estar dormindo uma hora dessas." James ficou de perfil chegando à conclusão de que sua barriga nem estava tão grande como Sirius fazia parecer.

Pelo reflexo no espelho, James viu a esposa colocar as mãos na cintura.

"Você realmente acredita que eles já estão dormindo? Um deles tem dezessete anos e o outro estagnou nos dezessete vinte anos atrás."

James suspirou, pegando o pijama e descendo as escadas. Jogou o Pó de Flu na lareira e disse o destino, praguejando ao sentir a vertigem de sempre com a viagem. Nunca se acostumaria com isso, mas achava antiético aparatar no apartamento dos outros, mesmo que o 'outro' em questão fosse Sirius.

O apartamento de Sirius não era grande nem muito organizado, mas talvez por isso fosse tão aconchegante. O único toque feminino eram as cortinas que Lily mandara fazer sem sequer consultar o dono, dizendo que a casa pareceria habitada com elas. Assim que saiu da lareira, enquanto espanava a poeira das roupas e tossia, ouviu uma movimentação na direção dos aposentos: um ranger de estrado de cama, algo que pareciam sussurros apressados, passos e uma porta batendo.

"Padfoot?" James chamou.

Instantes depois, Sirius apareceu suado, vestindo apenas de um calção, segurando uma almofada em frente ao quadril.

"Prongs? O que foi? Aconteceu algo?"

"Nada de mais" James mostrou o que tinha em mãos. "Harry esqueceu o pijama e Lily não sossegaria enquanto eu não trouxesse. Onde está ele?"

"Acabou de entrar no chuveiro. Quer que eu entregue?" Sirius estendeu a mão para pegar a roupa, porém James não fez menção de entregar.

"Você está suado, o que estava fazendo?"

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Me exercitando. Alguém tem que cuidar do físico, pra variar."

James ignorou o comentário, olhando ao redor.

"Faz tempo que não venho à sua casa. Não mudou nada. Parece até que aquele copo sujo no sofá é o mesmo da última vez que vim."

"Engraçadinho" desdenhou Sirius e insistiu: "Pode deixar que eu levo o pijama para Harry."

"Hey, até parece que você está querendo me expulsar!" James brincou vendo Sirius sorrir estranhamente e se remexer. "Por que você está segurando essa almofada?"

"Oh, bem..." Sirius exibiu todos os dentes num sorriso exagerado. "É que essa bermuda é um pouco indecente e achei que você poderia ficar um pouco incomodado se eu... hm... me empolgasse, entende?" Sirius disse, casualmente, encostando-se no batente da porta do corredor. "Sabe como é, eu estava me exercitando, altas doses de adrenalina e testosterona... e você sabe que eu exagero um pouco quando digo que você está fora de forma" Sirius piscou para o amigo.

"É claro que você exagera" James sentiu-se levemente aliviado depois dessa observação.

"Mas, já que você parece não se importar..." Sirius arremessou a almofada para o sofá e James conteve o impulso de checar o quão indecente era a bermuda.

Limpou a garganta.

"Você está com visita hoje, não deveria ficar andando assim pela casa."

Sirius dispensou o comentário com um gesto das mãos.

"Ah, o Harry é de casa. Ele não se assusta com essas coisas."

James não esperou ser convidado para entrar, passando pelo amigo em direção aos quartos.

"Olha só, você não tinha esse quadro antes" comentou, apontando para uma tela abstrata.

"Presente de Moony. Ele comprou uns vasos pra decorar a sala também."

"Ainda bem que ele tem bom gosto. Você precisa ver os presentes que as amigas da Lily dão. Hey, você tem algum outro quarto para visitas?" James questionou, estranhando ao ver o quarto que Harry deveria ocupar totalmente arrumado. Não que Harry fosse muito desorganizado, mas o quarto parecia não ser utilizado havia anos de tão arrumado que estava.

Sirius coçou a cabeça.

"Não, err... eu disse que Harry não dá trabalho nenhum."

James sentiu uma pontada de orgulho pelo filho e depositou o pijama sobre a cama antes de continuar sua exploração pelo apartamento. A porta do banheiro estava fechada e dava para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro do lado de dentro. James passou para o quarto de Sirius.

"É, certas coisas nunca mudam" comentou ao ver a desordem do cômodo. A cama estava com os lençóis revirados, havia peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e parecia que alguém tinha sapateado em cima da cômoda a julgar pelos objetos caídos. Ou que alguém tivesse se apoiado nela e... James encarou o amigo desconfiado:

"Você andou trazendo alguém para a cama? Eu devo procurar nos guarda-roupas?"

Sirius gargalhou.

"Pode procurar, se quiser, mas você vai perder o seu tempo. A cama está desarrumada desde semana passada, segundo os meus cálculos. Eu não traria ninguém pra casa com o meu afilhado me visitando, Prongs! Você sabe que eu cuido de Harry como se fosse meu" Sirius tossiu. "Meu filho, eu quis dizer. É claro."

James achou que talvez tivesse exagerado mesmo ao desconfiar do amigo. Sirius era inconseqüente, mas até isso era demais para seus padrões. Entrou no quarto, examinando os frascos sobre a cômoda. Reconheceu um deles de seus tempos de Hogwarts, mas achou melhor não comentar, tentando se impedir de ruborizar com a lembrança. Sua atenção foi desviada para uma das peças de roupa emboladas no chão.

"Hey, aquela calça não é a que Harry estava usando hoje?"

Sirius chutou a roupa para debaixo da cama e sorriu.

"É, eu tenho uma parecida. Está suja, a propósito."

"Bom, eu já vou indo" disse James, voltando rapidamente pelo corredor. "É melhor Harry nem me ver aqui, ou vai achar que sou eu o encanado. Diga a ele que foi _a mãe dele_ quem mandou o pijama, ok?"

"Tudo bem" Sirius deu de ombros e os dois se encararam na sala, em frente à lareira. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado e James já se preparou para o que viria a seguir, novamente se impedindo de olhar para o calção do outro. "Viu como eu estou comportado? Nem dei em cima de você hoje."

"Fique quieto!" James repreendeu, abaixando o tom de voz. "Se Harry escuta uma coisa dessas!"

"Ah, relaxa, ele nem sonha com isso. Eu prometi que não contaria a ninguém e continuo cumprindo a promessa, não se preocupe."

James não tinha com o que se preocupar mesmo. Se tinha uma coisa que Sirius Black era obstinado, era para cumprir promessas.

"Eu estou contando com isso, Padfoot!" James ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e se despediu apressadamente. "Agora tenho que ir. Quero saber detalhes sobre o jogo. Não se esqueçam de levar onióculos pra me emprestar depois. Boa noite."

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que James fez foi colocar o gato pra fora. A visita a Sirius tinha deixado James 'aceso' e ele estava disposto a driblar os joguinhos de Lily se ela ainda insistisse com aquela história de dificultar as coisas pra ele só por causa de um desentendimentozinho de nada. E James detestava o modo como aquele gato tinha o costume de se esgueirar para dentro do quarto nas horas mais inoportunas. Chegava a ser desconcertante.

**--oOo--**

James encarava a porta do quarto do filho. Já se passara quase uma semana desde que tinha prometido para Lily que conversaria com o filho, porém não tinha achado o momento oportuno ainda. Fora isso que argumentara em sua própria defesa com a esposa no andar de baixo havia pouco mais de quinze minutos. Porém, como já era de se esperar, Lily não aceitou suas justificativas e mandou que ele _fizesse o momento oportuno acontecer_. E era justamente por isso que James estava parado em frente ao quarto do filho havia pouco mais de quinze minutos.

Suspirou, derrotado. Não adiantava ficar protelando mais, teria que ter a maldita conversa e quanto mais rápido se livrasse disso, melhor seria. Depois do jantar, Harry iria dormir na casa do padrinho novamente e então a oportunidade teria passado. Bateu na porta antes que se arrependesse e aguardou. Com um pouquinho de sorte, Harry estaria cochilando e ele poderia...

"Está aberta" veio a voz abafada de Harry do outro lado da porta.

James respirou fundo, forçou os cantos da boca para cima e entrou. Harry estava deitado na cama ouvindo música e, com a varinha, folheava uma revistinha de história em quadrinhos. James lembrou-se de quando finalmente atingiu a maioridade e teve permissão para usar magia em casa. Durante as férias inteiras, não moveu sequer um músculo senão para apontar a varinha para algo – ou alguém.

"Oi" disse James, ainda na porta.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Harry, sentando-se na cama e ajeitando os óculos no rosto. James não se cansava de olhar para Harry. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles. Se não fosse pela diferença no comprimento do nariz – o de Harry era pouca coisa mais curto – e a cor dos olhos, seria como olhar o próprio reflexo num espelho rejuvenescedor.

"Não, nenhum problema, por quê? Parece que eu estou com algum problema?" James ficou nervoso ao pensar que talvez tivesse deixado transparecer sua luta interna para o filho.

Harry sorriu.

"Não, é só que você nunca vem ao meu quarto. Sente-se" convidou o garoto, apontando para a cadeira com varinha e fazendo com que ela se virasse, aproximando-se da cama.

"Obrigado" James sentou–se e deu uma olhada no quarto. Harry tinha enchido as paredes de pôsteres – a maioria de quadribol, presentes do padrinho. Havia um quadro afixado num canto com recortes de jornal e fotos dos amigos, uma estante com os livros dos anos anteriores de Hogwarts e uma escrivaninha tão arrumada que era óbvio que Harry não tinha sequer desfeito a mochila desde que voltara da escola. "Hey, aquela ali não é a pena auto-corretora que sua mãe te deu ano passado?" James apontou para uma pluma escandalosa que aparecia de dentro do lixo embaixo da escrivaninha, feliz por ter algo em que se agarrar antes de partir para o que interessava.

Harry coçou a cabeça.

"É. Eu disse pra ela que o gato da Hermione tinha mastigado a pena, mas na verdade fui eu quem quebrei. Não agüentava mais ela repetindo meus erros gramaticais em voz alta. É embaraçoso."

James riu.

"Tudo bem, seu segredo está seguro comigo" assegurou. Tamborilou os dedos na própria perna. Limpou a garganta. "Então... como vão os estudos?"

"O mesmo de sempre" Harry deu de ombros, voltando a enfeitiçar as folhas da revistinha distraidamente. "Apenas o suficiente pra poder entrar para o treinamento de Aurores. E eu passei raspando em Poções, mas consegui."

"Ah, eu também não tinha muita paciência pra Poções" James aproveitou enquanto o território ainda era seguro. "Meu negócio era com a McGonagall. Eu gostava de fazer a velha admitir que eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Você tinha que ver as caras de sofrimento que ela fazia antes de dar pontos pra mim e para o Sirius, só pra tirá-los na hora do almoço, quando nós usávamos o assunto da aula pra zoar o Snape. Bons tempos aqueles..."

Harry deu aquele sorriso fascinado que sempre dava quando James começava a contar sobre seus tempos de Hogwarts. Aquilo fazia bem ao ego de James, ver o enlevo com que o filho escutava suas histórias, reconhecer o encanto nos olhos dele ao contar suas peripécias e de seus amigos inseparáveis. Mas refreou-se, pois aquele não era o momento de falar sobre si mesmo, e sim sobre Harry.

"Bem... hmmm... e o que mais você anda aprontando em Hogwarts? Arrasando muitos corações?" James deu uma piscadela de encorajamento para o filho. "Afinal, você herdou a minha boa aparência, minhas habilidades no quadribol e o jeitinho meigo de sua mãe! Aposto como deve chover garotas aos seus pés, o que me diz?"

Harry sorriu baixando os olhos, encabulado.

"Não sei..."

"Ora, é claro que sabe! A gente percebe quando elas estão a fim! Aí é só partir pra cima! Vamos, eu aposto como você deve estar de olho em alguma garota."

Harry coçou a cabeça.

"Na verdade não. Não teve nenhuma garota depois de Ginny... Na verdade, eu sou um desastre com garotas."

"Pfff" James dispensou o comentário. "Que nada. Todo garoto pensa assim aos dezessete anos" James pensou melhor. "Bom, nem todos. Padfoot nunca passou por essa fase de insegurança na vida, mas vendo pelo meu lado, eu sei como é. E eu posso dizer que você não tem com o que se preocupar."

James esperou que o filho fizesse algum comentário, mas como Harry não se manifestou, ele continuou, tentando parecer despreocupado:

"Tem certeza que não houve nenhuma outra garota? Quero dizer, nem pra passar um tempinho?"

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça, evitando encará-lo nos olhos. James interpretou isso como acanhamento.

"Sabe, Harry, Lily provavelmente me repreenderia se me ouvisse dando esse tipo de conselho, mas eu não acho que tenha problema em ficar com algumas garotas, sem compromisso. Olhe, somos dois adultos, certo? Você e eu. Nós dois sabemos que ninguém é obrigado a ser responsável o tempo todo. Só não pode ser irresponsável demais. Veja bem..." James limpou a garganta novamente. "Nessa idade, nós homens temos muita necessidade de... de contato físico, por mais desapegado emocionalmente que seja... você sabe..."

Harry tinha levantado os olhos para encarar o pai com estranheza em algum momento sua (tentativa de) argumentação.

"Pai, você está tentando me falar sobre sexo?"

James tentou não parecer muito surpreso com a pergunta.

"Hmm, bem, na verdade, mais ou menos. Olha, filho, eu sei que você já passou da idade de ter esse tipo de conversa com seu velho e que você, provavelmente, já deve saber de tudo o que se precisa saber sobre o assunto, mas eu só queria deixar bem claro que você pode se abrir comigo se tiver alguma dúvida ou algo... do tipo. Se quiser. É claro."

Harry ofereceu um sorriso tranqüilizador ao pai.

"Tudo bem, pai. Obrigado. Mas você não tem com quê se preocupar, eu converso com Sirius sempre que fico encanado com alguma coisa."

James bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente.

"Bem, é que talvez Sirius não seja a melhor pessoa pra aconselhar sobre sexo, Harry..."

"Por que não? Ele me ensinou direitinho!"

James piscou, abobalhado. Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para seu cérebro processar a informação e, quando finalmente processou, James disse para si mesmo que devia estar enganado. Porém o rubor de Harry não o tranqüilizou.

"Como assim: ensinou?" James perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Pai, me desculpe, eu ia te contar, só não queria que fosse desse jeito-"

"Me contar?" James o interrompeu, o desespero lambendo as bordas de sua consciência. "Me contar o quê? Que eu estou ouvindo coisas? Por favor, me diga que não é nada disso que eu estou pensando, Harry."

Harry encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, se você está pensando que Padfoot e eu estamos juntos, então pensou certo."

"Juntos? _Juntos_?" James conteve o impulso de estender as mãos e chacoalhar o filho até ele retirar o que acabara de dizer. "Como assim, _juntos_? Desde quando vocês estão _juntos_?"

"Depende. Você quer que eu considere desde o amor platônico, o primeiro beijo ou a primeira vez que ele bateu uma p-"

"ARGH!" James se levantou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos antes de se virar para a parede, olhando para todos os cantos menos para o filho.

"Esqueça que eu fiz essa pergunta. Não acho que esteja preparado para saber. Não acho que algum dia eu venha a estar preparado. Céus! Eu estou com taquicardia!" James pressionou dois dedos no pulso, tentando contar os próprios batimentos cardíacos. "Acho que vou enfartar. Eu estou ficando roxo?"

Harry não deu atenção ao seu acesso.

"Sinto muito, pai, eu não gosto de esconder as coisas da mãe e de você, mas vocês nunca teriam permitido! Vocês teriam me impedido de vê-lo, teriam dito que era coisa de adolescente rebelde e-"

"MAS É CLARO que é coisa de adolescente rebelde" James começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. "Ele é vinte anos mais velho que você, Harry! E, como se não bastasse, estamos falando de Sirius Morto Black! Porque ele não vai viver tempo suficiente pra se arrepender."

"Pai... PAI! Me escute!" Harry chamou sua atenção, um quê de desespero na voz. "Fui eu quem tomou todas as iniciativas!"

"Sim, mas ele é o adulto! Ele deveria ter colocado juízo na sua cabeça ou ter me contado e eu conversaria com você e-"

"Eu o fiz _prometer_ que não contaria a ninguém!" Harry insistiu, mas James mal o ouvia, quanto menos raciocinava.

"Eu devia ter escutado Lily quando ela sugeriu que fizéssemos Remus seu padrinho, não aquele cachorro irresponsável. Não sei quem é mais criança, se ele ou você-"

"Viu? É disso que eu estou falando!" Harry se levantou, finalmente enfrentando o pai. "Agora há pouco você estava me tratando como um adulto, mas já voltei a ser criança? Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo! Sou maior de idade, posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas! Eu amo Sirius Black e não há nada que vocês possam fazer para me imped-"

"Shhh!! Fale baixo!" exasperou-se James. "Sua mãe não pode nem sonhar com uma coisa dessas! Ela seria capaz de colocar nós dois pra fora de casa!"

Harry respirou fundo, voltando a baixar o tom de voz.

"Eu queria não ter que desapontá-la nunca, pai. E sinto muito por ter te desapontado também, mas eu simplesmente não posso ser igual a você em tudo" e dizendo isso, Harry apanhou sua mochila no caminho para a porta, saindo para o corredor.

"Harry..." James chamou, sentindo um peso no coração. "Harry, não é bem assim. Harry, volte aqui!"

Porém James ouviu os passos apressados do filho descendo as escadas e o seguiu, encontrando-o na cozinha, dando um beijo de despedida na mãe. "Onde você está indo?" perguntou, preocupado, tentando disfarçar a tensão para que Lily não suspeitasse de nada.

"Eu já vou indo para a casa de Padfoot. Ele disse que queria me levar pra jantar fora hoje. Por quê? Algum problema?" Harry o encarou com naturalidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nenhuma palavra mais dura tivesse sido trocada e só James sabia da provocação implícita naquele ato. Se James encrencasse, teria que arrumar um bom motivo ou contar tudo para a esposa.

"Não, nenhum" James deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

"Então eu já vou. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, querido. Não vá dar trabalho ao seu padrinho!" Lily, que estava preparando o jantar, aconselhou ao que Harry saiu em direção à lareira. "Hey, James, aconteceu alguma coisa?" ela questionou quando o marido acompanhou o filho com o olhar até que ele desaparecesse nas chamas verdes. "Vocês estavam discutindo lá em cima? O que houve?"

"Ah, nada..." James pegou uma maçã na fruteira e a jogou para o alto, voltando a apanhá-la. "Nós estávamos falando sobre quadribol. Ele disse que o Chudley Cannons vai vencer a próxima temporada e eu disse que É CLARO que ele devia estar zoando com a minha cara, e por aí foi..." Lily fez menção de fazer mais uma pergunta, porém James emendou antes que ela o fizesse: "Querida, eu preciso falar umas coisas para o Padfoot a respeito de umas... coisas, eu volto antes de você terminar o jantar, não se preocupe, até mais!"

Instantes depois, James saiu cambaleante da lareira de Sirius. Ele e Harry estavam sentados à mesa, um de frente para o outro, em silêncio. Na verdade, pareciam aguardá-lo. Harry baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

Tossindo, os cabelos cobertos de cinzas, os óculos tortos no rosto, James ordenou:

"Harry, vá para o quarto."

"Pai..." Harry fez menção de protestar, porém Sirius colocou uma mão sobre a do garoto e James sentiu a raiva de antes brotar novamente.

"Vá para o quarto!" insistiu.

"Vá, Harry, eu me viro com seu pai" Sirius o encorajou. "Ande, não se preocupe!"

Harry lançou um olhar ferido para o pai antes de pegar a mochila e ir para o corredor. James assistiu enquanto ele entrava no quarto de Sirius e fechava a porta, então lançou um Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade ao redor da sala. Voltou a atenção finalmente para Sirius, cuja despreocupação só fez com que o sangue lhe subisse ainda mais.

"Você ficou maluco?" ralhou, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz. "Meu filho, Sirius Black!"

"Bem, meu filho é que não é" Sirius deu de ombros, levantando-se e encostando a parede, os braços cruzados, uma das pernas dobradas.

"Mas você tem idade pra ser pai dele!"

"Se você está preocupado se eu não vou dar conta, saiba que estou em ótima forma" Sirius provocou, malicioso.

James resistiu ao impulso de sacar a varinha e se aproximou, apontando um dedo acusador para o peito do melhor amigo. O melhor amigo que estava levando _seu filho_ pra cama.

"Ele é seu afilhado! Você deveria protegê-lo e ensiná-lo, não pervertê-lo!"

"Mas tudo o que eu faço é pra proteger e ensinar Harry! E Harry não é nenhum bobinho, só pra te informar. Ele poderia muito bem ter me pervertido – se eu já não fosse um caso perdido-, e não o contrário. O garoto pega fogo, James! Não é à toa que carrega o seu sobrenome, você deveria se orgulhar!"

James agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Sirius e o chacoalhou, tentando fazer com que suas palavras entrassem naquela cabeça de vento. Se ele pelo menos soubesse levar alguma coisa a sério!

"Tenha um pouco de bom senso pelo menos uma vez na vida, Sirius! Ele tem dezessete anos!"

"Sim" Sirius concordou. "A propósito, nessa mesma idade, você me deu um pé na bunda, lembra? Mas, adivinhe? Harry não está planejando me deixar por uma garota" acrescentou, mordaz, fazendo com que James o largasse.

"Você está fazendo isso pra me provocar, Sirius?"

"Claro que não!" finalmente Sirius mostrou indignação. "Eu não usaria Harry desse jeito só pra fazer ciuminho em você! Além disso, você pode não acreditar, mas eu te superei! Na verdade, se não fosse você ter se casado com Lily, Harry não existiria!"

James deu alguns passos a esmo, perdido, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Tinha tanta coisa entalada na garganta que nem sabia por onde começar.

"Venha, James, sente-se. Aceita um chá?"

James negou com a cabeça, porém acompanhou o amigo até a sala, onde eles se sentaram cada um em um sofá. James evitou olhar o amigo nos olhos.

"Como você pôde esconder isso de mim, Sirius?"

Sirius soltou um som desdenhoso pelo nariz.

"E você pensa que é fácil? Você pensa que é fácil esconder do Harry sobre nós dois? Harry me fez prometer, disse que contaria no momento que julgasse oportuno, que eu não precisaria intervir. Ele tinha muito medo de te decepcionar, James, por isso eu aceitei. Mas não imaginei que você, de todas as pessoas, fosse fazer todo esse drama."

"Eu não estou fazendo drama!" James começou, mas achou melhor parar por aí. Não tinha tanta certeza de que não tinha exagerado um pouco na reação. Esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos ainda sujos. "Eu não sei o que fazer. Ele disse que te ama!" concluiu, como se isso resumisse todo o seu conflito interno.

Sirius riu.

"Ele não é fantástico?" perguntou, admirado, empertigando-se no sofá. "Me lembra tanto a mim mesmo quando tinha essa idade! Lembra de quando eu fugi de casa pra ir morar com você?" ele sorriu e um fantasma de sorriso também passou pelas feições de James ao recordar. "Eu queria gritar para o mundo inteiro que te amava. Achava que viveria o resto da minha vida dividindo um apartamento com você. E dois cães. Nós tínhamos até pensado nos nomes pra eles, lembra?"

James, riu.

"Dynamite e Detonator, claro que lembro!"

"É... Harry lembra tanto a mim mesmo que às vezes até assusta" James admitiu depois de algum tempo. "Você não tem medo que algum dia ele resolva te deixar, como eu fiz?"

"Já pensei nisso, sim. Mas decidi não me preocupar. Se ele resolver partir pra outra, eu vou ter que superá-lo também. Nunca me arrependi do que tivemos, Prongs. Passei momentos ótimos com você. Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo de novo."

James sorriu, melancólico. Também não se arrependia de suas decisões, mas não podia deixar de imaginar como seria caso tivesse agido de outra maneira.

"O que você pretende fazer agora?" Sirius perguntou, algum tempo depois.

James hesitou antes de perguntar:

"Você deixaria de vê-lo se eu pedisse?"

Sirius ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

"Não."

James suspirou.

"Eu sei. Mas não acho que seria capaz de pedir isso. Não posso fazer isso com vocês. Harry parece feliz. Talvez até seja por isso que eu fico projetando tanto a vida dele na minha própria. Eu só não gostaria que Lily soubesse agora. Esperem Harry terminar Hogwarts e então ele pode decidir o que fazer com a vida dele. Não vou interferir em mais nada."

Sirius deu um sorriso de lado e assentiu.

"Ah, Prongs, amigão. Dizem que a própria paternidade faz um pai. Eu acredito nisso agora."

James sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho pelo elogio. Mais tarde essa pontinha se tornaria um imenso iceberg, mas ele tinha mais preocupações no momento.

"Você acha que eu devo me desculpar com Harry?" e lá estava ele pedindo conselhos a ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

"Nahh... deixe as coisas acalmarem. Eu converso com ele. Domingo à noite, eu o devolvo pra vocês e você pode fingir que não aconteceu nada."

James se levantou.

"Ok... mas se você magoar Harry de algum modo eu-"

"Hey, hey, foi você quem me deu um pé, não o contrário, lembra?" defendeu-se Sirius, também se levantando.

James bagunçou os cabelos, desajeitado. No fundo sabia que Sirius seria incapaz de machucá-lo propositalmente.

"Está certo. Err... me desculpe, eu não devia ter feito tanto _drama_."

"Não se preocupe" Sirius o abraçou. "Eu não espalho, prometo" Sirius piscou e James sorriu, agradecido e aliviado. Tinha muito que agradecer por não ter perdido uma amizade como essa. Sirius Black era um cachorro irresponsável e imaturo, sim, mas também era único e insubstituível.

**--oOo--**

"E então, como foi a conversa com Harry?" Lily perguntou assim que James se sentou para jantar.

"Ah, não foi nada de mais" James se serviu de batatas assadas e frango. "Harry disse que não se envolveu com garota nenhuma desde a caçula de Arthur e que não está interessado em garotas por enquanto. Vai dar prioridade aos estudos" James enfiou uma garfada cheia na boca, tentando fazer com que o assunto morresse por ali mesmo. Pelo menos não tinha mentido.

"Ahh ele está mesmo empenhado em conseguir os N.I.E.M.s para o treinamento de Aurores, não é mesmo?" comentou Lily, orgulhosa, e James já estava se permitindo relaxar com a mudança de assunto quando ela continuou. "Nosso Harry é um garoto de ouro! Tão maduro! E vai ser igualzinho ao pai, pelo jeito! Vai se casar com a primeira garota que levar pra cama."

James levantou os olhos para a esposa e teria achado o rubor em sua face muito gracioso, não fossem as circunstâncias. Forçou um sorriso e engoliu com dificuldade as batatas antes de concordar:

"É. Igualzinho mesmo."

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**¹** Na carta de Lily que Harry acha no quarto do Sirius (Deathly Hallows), ela menciona que eles tinham um gato. E como ela se referiu ao bichano apenas como 'gato', ficou assim mesmo rs.

**Desafio n° 213:** James precisa conversar com seu filho sobre sexo, a pedido de Lily. Mas Harry já sabe tudo sobre isso e tem uma pessoa amada para lhe ensinar.

- Mínimo de 5 mil palavras.  
- O gênero é Humor familiar.  
- POV de uma única personagem.  
**Desafio proposto por:** Marck Evans


End file.
